We Meet Again
by MyLifeofWriting
Summary: " I thought you loved me!" " I do love you!" " Then why were you kissing her!" " Because I...I still love her." " We're done". Chase Davenport was best friends with Bree Henderson until he had to move. Now that Chase has a girlfriend and is starting school with her, he meets Bree again. Will his love fade away for Bree or will it grow stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys or the people who's reading this story. This is my first fanfic and I'm exited. So I got this idea. Actually I don't know where I got this idea, I was just hanging out with my friends and suddenly this idea popped into my head. So yeah. And did anyone one of you watched Bionic Showdown? Can you believe Marcus was a robot/droid the whole time. Sorry if I spoiled it. But hey watch it. Or you can buy it at iTunes for only $2.99. I'm not sponsored or supposed to say that but it's true I bought it and I can't stop watching it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats and the characters in Lab Rats.**

* * *

Bree's POV

Today was just another day of boring school. I went up to my locker, opened it up, took my stuff, closed it, and went to my friend Jannesa's locker.

" Hey JJ" I said. I created that nickname since she told me that she hated being called Jannesa.

" Hey. So remember about my boyfriend that I told you that I was dating?" She asked me. I nodded.

" Yeah, you're always Chase did this, Chase did that, next thing you know Chase is gonna end up all over your face. Hey that rhymed." I said. She and I laughed together. She gathered up her stuff and we sat at the circle bench in the middle of the hallway.

" Well today he's starting school here. He and his dad have been traveling all over the world presenting stuff his dad made and it was a huge hit. His dads a billionaire now." She said.

" Wow that's cool. I would love meet him." I said and smiled. She looked at her phone.

" Oh my gosh. He's here he just texted me. Do I look ok? Is my hair messy? Do I have something on my teeth?" She asked. She looked fine to me.

" You look fine to me. And yes you look ok, no your hair is not messy, and no you have nothing on your teeth." I said to her. She calmed down. And let out a sigh.

" Ok I'm just nervous I haven't seen him in 2 months and I'm so nervous because I'm seeing him again for the first time." She said. I laughed a bit. I looked down to see I forgot my pencil case in my locker.

I sighed and went to my locker and opened up my locker. I could hear JJ squealing and I'm guessing he's here. I found my pencil case and put it in my bag. I closed my locker and took out my phone.

I just saw that I had 6 new twitter followers in less than 12 hours. I was walking to the middle and I was still looking at my Phone. When I put my back in my pocket I was shocked to see who it was. I dropped my bag in the floor. It was Chase Davenport. The boy who I spent my whole childhood with and left to go live with his dad when he was 14.

" Ch-Chase." I stuttered. He looked at me and he dropped his backpack.

" Bree?" He asked. His face was shocked and so was mine.

* * *

Chase's POV

Today was the day that I was going to my girlfriend's school. That's right Chase Davenport has a girlfriend. I like Janessa a lot. But there was this girl. Her name was Bree Henderson. We used to hang out all the time and I developed a crush on her. But then when I found out that my dad had custody of me I had to move away from her. My parents got divorced because my mom thought that he was cheating on her. My mom wanted custody of me and so did my dad. So the judge agreed that when I was 14 that my dad would have custody of me until I turn legally 18.

I traveled around the world with my dad since I was his only child. So for 2 months I was traveling around the world presenting new inventions my dad made. It was kinda fun if you consider not having friends with you.

I found a parking spot and of course parked in that area. I got it when I turned 17 last year. It was the best birthday present I've ever gotten. I got out of my car and went directly in the school. Next thing you know I was attacked by Jannesa, my girlfriend.

" Hey to you to. Please don't do that. Last time that happened I got a vase stuck to my head." I said chuckling slowly and her letting go.

" We'll sorry I haven't seen you in 2 months." She said.

" Oh I forgot my friend Bree is gonna be here. She just at her locker getting something that she forgot I guess." She said. Bree. That name. What happens if it's the same Bree. I doubt that would be possible though. A girl came over looking down at her phone.

She then put her phone in her pocket and looked at me. She dropped her bag and so did I.

" Ch-Chase?" She asked.

" Bree?" I asked back. My face was so shocked and so was hers. Everything felt like it was in slow motion except for us.

* * *

**This is just a prologue so all my chapters won't be this short. I hope you enjoyed this. Leave me any comments you want. I'll upload the next chapter maybe tomrrow or on Friday. Please tell me in the comments when I should upload another chapter. Thx for reading!**


	2. I'm Back!

**Hey guys I just want to thank the people who reviewed my chapter.**

**And a shout out to these awesome people: nicole503, scochran9291, 1st guest, I'm awesome (guest), love it (guest), wow (guest), Shelbyrox (guest), L3xyLove, lolawritez, LoveShipper, SweetCake773, Dazzlingmoon20.**

**So yeah. Here's the chapter the second chapter to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from lab rats and I don't own the show Lab Rats.**

* * *

Chase's POV

" I thought you left?" She questioned. Her eyes started to shine and I can tell she was about to cry.

" I did. But I'm back now. My dad took me around the world. Presenting inventions he invented." I said. She was about to cry and looked down. I ran up to her and hugged her. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and cried on my shoulder.

" I missed you so much. Every night I would sneak in your room and wait for you to come back but you never did. I did it for more than a month and I realized that you never were gonna come back." She said and stopped crying but still sniffles a bit.

" Hey. I'm back now. And here," I handed her a box," It's a present. I think this covers up the 3 years we've been apart from each other." I said and she took it.

" Thanks. I'll open it up after school." She said and smile. She put it in her back pack.

" So I take it you to know each other?" Jannesa asked.

" We just don't know each other. We've known each other since the day of Bree's birth." I said.

" Yeah. Remind me to never give Chase a play toy hammer." Bree said.

" Well I'm sorry. It's not my fault I'm a year older than you." I said. She mimicked me. I shot her a warning look. She mouthed 'sorry'.

" Wait today's Friday right?" Jannesa asked. Me and Bree nodded. Wait Friday. Me and Bree looked at each other.

" Yeah. Why are you gonna ask me out on a date?" I said jokingly.

" Yeah."

" Oh. Well about that. Um Mr. Davenport my dad. He's got this thing called 'The Call' tonight so yeah. I can't make it." I said.

**(A/N I wanted them to have some bionics that are the same just to tell you that so yeah. Now continue reading and pretend I wasn't even in here.)**

" So you'd rather do the call than go on a date with me." She said.

" I have to. Me and Mr. Davenport do it every years since I was 9. I can't miss it this time. The president is going to be there. This is really important for me. Bree knows. And I shouldn't have said the last part." I said and backed away.

" Wait. How does Bree know about this?" She questioned.

" I don't. I mean I do it's just I've been in one before but it was just a one time thing. But I'll be presenting some inventions. Oh yeah baby!" Bree said and I laughed.

" Just ignore it. Who has English first?" I asked.

" Both of us do." Bree said. The bell started to ring. I tried to control my bionic hearing. But I kinda winced a bit.

" You ok?" Bree asked. I nodded.

* * *

All 3 of us headed to English. I sat in the only seat available and it's across from Bree.

Halfway through English Bree kicked me on the foot. I looked at her. She held up an index car that said.

_Ready for tonight! After, can we maybe watch a movie?_

I nodded. We both smiled and continue to work on our english worksheet.

No One's POV

Jannesa looked up to see what time it was but instead noticed Bree holding up and index card saying,

_Ready for tonight! After, can we maybe watch a movie?_

She saw Chase nod at Bree and started to feel jealousy for her. So Bree was going to actually go out with her boyfriend tonight, and after all she thought that Bree was her friend.

After what happened she started to devise a plan to make Chase and Bree not friends anymore.

The worst thing is that Chase and Bree didn't notice Jannesa looking at both of them the whole entire time.

* * *

After School. At Chase's House.

Bree's POV

( Imagine that Bree is wearing what she wore in the parallel universe. Where she was a Henderson. But instead she's wearing purple flats, not heels. And for Chase. The same as what he wore in the exoskeleton episode.)

" Where is your dad. He should've been here 30 minutes ago." I said and stood up to get a drink of water.

" Maybe he's in the lab. Getting ready for the last half an hour." He said and getting up to stand next to me. I laughed.

" So 3 years huh." I said.

" Yeah. Can you believe I was away for 3 years. Worst 3 years of my life." He said. I nodded.

" Hey I didn't open up that present you gave me." I said. I went to my bag with Chase trailing behind me and got the present out. We went back to where we were standing before.

" Was this present expensive?" I asked. He nodded.

" I went to this website and I created one for you. I think it may be a one of a kind but who knows. " He said.

" Chase. You didn't have to get me a present. But i'll accept it." I said and Chase chuckled. I opened it up. Oh my gosh. This necklace is so nice and pretty and gorgeous.

**(A/N if you can see the picture for this story there's a picture of the necklace under Billy and Kelli.)**

" Chase this is probably the prettiest thing I've ever gotten thank you so much. Can you put it on me?" I asked. He nodded and took the necklace out if my hand. I lifted my hair up and I can fell him putting on the necklace. He turned me around.

" It looks very beautiful on you." He said, I blushed.

" Thanks again." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back. A few seconds later I pulled away a little bit. Me leaving my hands in his shoulders and his hands on my hips. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He started to lean in and so did I.

" Chase Davenport and Bree Henderson what are you doing!" Me and Chase pulled away to see...

**(A/N I would've stopped it there but I just couldn't let you awesome guys suffer.)**

To see Mr. Davenport. Me and Chase looked at each other and let go of each other quickly and our cheeks were tinted pink.

" Uh I was just thanking him for giving me this necklace he got me." I said. It came out as more of a question.

" Well you can thank him later somewhere else. Right now we need to do 'The Call" He said in a dramatic voice. Me and Chase burst out laughing. He gave us a look and we instantly shut up. The computer was saying calling the inventors. I bet he went to settings to set that name. Minutes later we saw all the inventors and the president's face.

" Why hello inventors and a special guest. The President." Mr. Davenport said. He started talking about stuff that I didn't really listen to. To tell you this was actually pretty boring.

After 'The Call', I went to change and so did Chase. I changed into my pj's which includes a neon green shirt and blue Aero sweatpants.

* * *

I went downstairs to see Chase sitting on the couch.

" Hey." I said while walking to him and sitting on the couch.

" Hey, what movie do you wanna watch?" He said. I shrugged.

" You choose. You're the one who came back so I think it's fair that you choose the movie." I said and smiled at him. He smiled at me.

" Well the movie The Amazing Spiderman came out last year but I never got to see it since I was traveling non-stop. So we could maybe watch that movie?" He said.

" Good thing I didn't watch the movie yet," I said. He got up and went to the DVD rack and got out the cd. He then programmed the 3D TV to make The Amazing Spiderman play. He then put back the DVD back in the rack and sat down next to me.

For the first hour I started to get sleepy. I put my head on Chase's shoulder and surprisingly he put his arm around me. Around the time where Gwen's dad got killed I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Chase's POV

Bree fell asleep on my shoulder. I sighed and followed her actions.

* * *

I woke up to someone lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Davenport.

" What do you want." I groaned.

" Jannesa is here. She wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

" I'll talk to her later I wanna go back to sleep." I said. Only to be yanked by Mr. Davenport and Bree's head hitting the couch which instantly make her wake up.

" Huh what happened?" She asked sleepily.

" Is that Bree?" I heard Jannesa say. I don't want her here right now. Davenport pushed me to the door to see Jannesa standing there.

" I can't do what you wanna do right now because I wanna go to sleep." I said.

" Chase it's already past 3 pm. C'mon please I wanna hang out. And you just came back." She said.

" Look Jannesa I came back which means that I need rest." I said.

" C'mon Chase please for me."

" Jannesa I can't. Like I said I just came back and I'm still very tired. I just went to school yesterday because I needed to." I said trying to get her away. Sometimes times I wonder why I'm dating her.

" Fine. But next time I come back we are definitely hanging out." She said and stomped away. I closed the door.

" Mr. Davenport why am I so sleepy. I've slept for a very long time." I asked

" You see you're not used to sleep outside of your tubes. You 2 didn't sleep in them. Bree has one in her room and so does Adam. You had one while we where traveling around the room. You see your tubes gives you energy while you're sleeping in them. So yeah. Go down to the lab and rest for 45 minutes in your tubes" He said. We both nodded and went to the lab.

* * *

After 45 minutes of resting me and Bree got out of our tubes.

" Finally I feel so fresh." She said.

" I feel...I don't know what I feel. All I feel is that I'm not tired anymore." I said and we both laughed.

" Hey wanna see my insane guitar collection." I asked her. Her face was shocked.

" You play the guitar?" She asked bewildered.

" Yeah. I started playing the guitar about 2 years ago." I said.

" Show me the room then." She said. I nodded and literally dragged her to the room next to mine.

" Okay here's a warning. When you go in you are about to see more than 50 guitars everywhere. Are you ready for this." I asked her. She nodded like it away no big deal.

Okay then. I opened the door and I walked in with her trailing behind me. I looked at her expression.

" Okay when we were kids. This room used to be a recording studio. Where did that recording studio." She asked me.

" Oh it's down the hall. Nothing's really changed. Wanna hear me play?" I asked. She nodded.

" Pick any guitar for me to play." I told her. She walked around the room, inspecting guitars. She was about to pick the blue guitar but stopped. She finally picked guitar and handed it to me.

" Took you long enough. C'mon lets go to the living room and play." I said and went downstairs with Bree trailing behind me.

* * *

" What song do you want me to play?" I asked.

" Anything you want to." She said. I got the perfect song.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

I finished playing and singing and Bree's face was shocked.

" Wow. You sing very good and play guitar so awesome. Can you maybe teach me how to play?" She squeaked. I laughed

" Of course i'll teach you." I said. For the past half hour, I was teaching Bree the beginner cords.

" And that concludes your lesson for today. I can teach you free if you want." I said.

" Are you serious. That would be awesome Chase. Thank you so much." She said and hugged me.

We both pulled away a little bit. Her hands were resting on my neck and mine were on her waist. I looked at her lips. They looked so soft and pink. I started leaning in first and she soon followed in after. Once my lips touched hers I could feel sparks everywhere.

(A/N I know it's cheesy but hey it's a kiss. What do you not feel in a kiss. Sadly I don't know because I never had my first kiss yet. ): )

We were kissing gently for about a minute so I deepened the kiss and she put her hands on my hair. I tightened my grip in her waist.

We both don't know how long we've been kissing until we heard a gasp. We both turned to the left to see...

**To Be Continued.**

**Leave me any comments good or bad because I heart my haters and my fans just saying.**


	3. Confessing

**Hey guys so here's chapter 3 and yeah I got nothing to say but Percy Jackson and The Sea of Monsters is an awesome movie. Except they kinda change it compared to the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or anything that's famous related. I also don't own the characters.**

* * *

Bree's POV

We both turned to the left to see Tasha. We both looked at each other and blushed. We both let go of each other.

" Chase you didn't tell me Bree was coming over!" She said. She came over to me and hugged me. Wait scratch that squeezed me.

" Tasha I can't breathe." I said. She apologized and let go.

" Im just so happy to see you. So are you and Chase boyfriend and girlfriend. This is so good news. You to will go off to college then get married. And who knows you might get pregnant." She said. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

" Um actually I'm not Chase's girlfriend. Jannesa is his girlfriend." I said. My heart ached when I said that.

" That girl? She seems very nice but is not Chase's type." Tasha said.

" So me and Chase are just going to the lab and practice for our missions. So yeah c'mon on Chase." I said and me and Chase head to the elevator leading to the lab. When we got there Adam was already in his training suit. So me and Chase went to our tubes and basically something scans us and then our missions suits appear.

* * *

Jannesa's POV

I just don't get it. Im Chase's girlfriend but he decided to hang out with Bree instead. What effect does she have that I don't have. I went back to Chase's house after an hour.

I knocked on the front door. Moments later Tasha opens the door.

" Um hey. Is Chase uh here." I said nervously.

" He's here in the house I'll go see if he's available. But in the meantime you can just sit on the couch." She said. I just nodded and smiled.

I went inside the house and sat on the couch. I looked around the room and noticed there were new pictures hung up on the wall. I looked at the one with Chase in it. Bree was on his back smiling at something else and Chase holding here up and looked like he was laughing.

After a few more minutes I finally heard some voices.

" That was the most intense training we've ever had." I heard someone say it was boys voice. Once they got closer I could tell who they were. It was Bree, Adam, and Chase. They were wearing very weird looking suits or outfits whatever they were.

" Intense!? INTENSE!? Adam literally threw me across the room. Next thing you know I got backfired by my force field." Said Chase. They still didn't notice me in the living room.

" It's ok Chase like you said it backfired you. But remember you made 2 and one of them hit my stomach!" Bree yelled. What are they talking about. And force field. What the?

" Hey guys. So I think we should have a party." Adam said while jumping up and down.

" How are you not sweating. Look at me and Bree. We are sweating like pigs. Which reminds me can you unzip the back of my suit please. And why a party?" Chase said. Bree gasped. Adam was about to respond but Bree cut him off.

" But Mr. Davenport told us to never do that." She said and Chase just gave her a glare.

" Fine. But you have to unzip me first. I'm the girl." Bree said. Chase sighed and unzipped the back of her suit thingy. She got her arms out and left the suit still on and she was left in a tank to. She then unzipped the back of Chase's. He took his arms out and he was left shirtless. Woah I never thought he had abs.

**( A/N In real life Billy Unger has real abs. No kidding look it up. My sister was the one who showed me the picture.)**

" Never thought nerdy Chase would have abs." Adam laughed.

" Try doing missions, and training, and lastly 4 types of martial arts. What's your results?" He said.

" Hey guys did you know that Jannesa was sitting there the whole time." Adam said. Chase and Bree turned and looked at me.

" We'll be there we just gotta change out of these. We're wearing our um, our uh, we're wearing our working out suits." Bree said. I just nodded. Then the 3 ran somewhere else I don't know of.

What were they talking about missions. And a force field? What the.

* * *

Bree's POV

" Jannesa just heard us talk about our training and our bionics. Who the heck let her in here." I said when I got out if my tube.

" Maybe Tasha did. Next time we should be more careful. I mean what if someone that Mr. Davenport knows from the government saw us. Mr. Davenport might get sent to jail and we might as well be locked up in some secret facility." Chase said.

" Yeah. So about that party." Adam said.

" Why do we need to have a party?" I asked

" You don't remember. It's been almost 8 years since the 3 of us are bionic. Duh. How could you guys forget." Adam said. How could we forget.

" You're right. Instead of a party why don't we go to Disney world. My birthday is the day of our bionic anniversary. We can stay there maybe a week or 2. All we need is Mr. Davenports help...and money. " Chase said. We all agreed since Saturday was tomorrow. Then we all went back upstairs.

* * *

" Hey Jannesa. What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

" Well I'm here to hang out with my amazingly talented boyfriend." She said and kissed his cheek. I could tell Chase faked smile.

" I'm kind of busy. Adam, Bree, and I need to go to the place as in the store to get something's." Chase said.

" Could I come maybe." She asked hopefully.

" Actually we're shopping for something. There's this anniversary that we 3 celebrate every years since we were 10 and we need to get some stuff because we're going on this trip to somewhere. " I said.

" So I'm coming. Sweet let's go." She said and went on her feet ready to get out of the door.

" Jannesa it's actually a private thing. I mean I would love you to be there but it's like a thing we do. Also, we're actually going to shop like things that we need." Chase said trying to cover it up.

" So this is what you're doing now. You're just ditching me to hang out with your friends. I'm your girlfriend Chase. Girlfriend. You don't treat a girlfriend like this. Do you see me treating you the same way?! I came here just to ask if you wanted to hang out but no. I would rather hang out with Bree. And you Bree. I thought you were my friend!" She yelled.

" I am your friend in fact I'm your best friend. Why would you think that I would not be your best friend anymore!" I yelled back to her.

" Because for the fact that you're hanging out with Chase more than I am. Are you trying to steal my boyfriend Bree?" She said. Ok I'm not technically stealing him I'm welcoming him back after 3 years. Right now I'm getting mad as in mad mad.

" No I'm not stealing him. What would you do if your bestest friend was moving away to live with his dad or mom," I had tears streaming down my face already," I know Chase more than you do! Don't you see I miss him. 3 years without any contact from him and nothing. What would you do Jannesa. Would you hang out with him? I understand that you and Chase haven't seen each other in 2 months but compare that to 3 years. You 2 probably Skype each other in those 2 months. But I got nothing. You were my best friend. But not anymore after the fact you think I'm stealing him. I'm done with out friendship and everything." I said I took out the BFF necklace that she gave me and threw it on the floor. I head straight to the door. I turned around.

" And if you're going to ask. Yes I've loved Chase ever since I was 11. Now you know my secret. I hope you're happy Jannesa. And Chase." I said hoarsely.

" Yeah." He whispered I could tell he was about to cry.

" Now you know my secret about you." I said and another sob racked my body. I closed the door and sped into my house and into my room. I cried myself to sleep that night, my mind still thinking what happened.

* * *

Chase's POV

I should've broken up with her by that chance but as me being all nice forgave her. She still thinks we've invited her to the trip. I sighed.

" Dude why didn't you break up with her!" Adam said.

" Because I..I it's because...I don't know dude. It's like she's forcing me to do something and I don't know what it is." I said. I ran my hands through my messy brown hair.

" Fine that's your lazy excuse. Anyways one of us has to talk to Mr. Davenport." he said. I gave him a questioning look.

" You know. For the trip to Florida. Duh." He said.

" Yeah you go Adam you deserve it. After you get a cookie." I said.

" Yes cookies. I love them." He said and ran to Mr. Davenports room.

" He's not getting that cookie." I said. I would've ran after Bree but I figured she would want some alone time after what she said earlier. She confessed that she loved me. I'm going to her house tomorrow and confess mine for her. But what am I going to do about Jannesa. Beak up with her? If it's for the best than I have to break up with her.

* * *

**Ooooooh Chase is gonna break up with Jannesa. Maybe. So sorry for the late update. I don't really have an excuse either than the fact I was too lazy to go on my computer. So yah I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would probably update in 2 days maximum. Bye guys!**


	4. What Surprised Me The Most

**Hello people. As you may know from my last chapter I might be changing my name to one of those names and I chose MyLifeofWriting. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And school is coming right around the corner. I'm so nervous since I'm moving to a different school district and our house which is still getting built is not yet finished! So I'm in a very crazy situation right now since my apartment is full of boxes. Sometimes for dinner we would just buy of food where all you got to do is heat up. Anyways back to the story I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And here's a tip make sure that if you ever meet me in real life don't give me too much chocolate. I got super hyper last night and I didn't even remember what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats and the characters from Lab Rats. But I do own Jannesa since she is an OC and the story line.**

* * *

Bree's POV

It's been a day since I've been avoiding Chase and Jannesa. Which means that today is Tuesday. I went to history class which is my first class, and saw that there were only a few people. I sat down in my chair and waited until class started. About 5 minutes later Jannesa came in smiling with Chase. Shouldn't Chase be broken up with her already after the way she acted to me. I just shook my head and tried to avoid Chase when he sat down across from me.

" Bree c'mon stop avoiding me." Chase said desperately. I pretend that I heard nothing and continued to doodle in my notebook. When the bell rang it meant that class just had started. Our history teacher, Ms. Jackson came in.

" Hello class today we have a pop quiz. It's only one portion in the test you have on Friday." She said and started to pass out the papers. I completely forgot to study for the test! I'm going to fail this pop quiz even though its only one portion of the test we have in Friday. I sighed and got out me pencil.

Once the paper landed on my desk I immediately scanned it over. I don't even know these questions for crying out loud! So I just guessed in the questions.

I circled down A, D, E, C, D, A, E. I turned in my paper after Miranda. Miranda is a nice girl to talk to. The only problem is that she's to shy and never really talks to a lot of people. After the pop quiz we started learning about stuff and I completely ignored it.

Thoughts in my head about what happened on Sunday night kept on repeating over and over again. My thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Jackson.

" Bree whats the answer?" She asked me.

" England." I said randomly.

" Correct. Now moving on." She said. After that I completely spaced out again. I heard they bell ring signaling that it was the end of class. I gathered up my stuff and before heading out the door I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Ms. Jackson. I walked up to her desk.

" Yes Ms. Jackson?" I asked.

* * *

Chase's POV

" Yes Ms. Jackson." I heard Bree say.

" Chase are you coming?" Jannesa asked.

" Um yeah you go ahead I forgot something in the classroom." I said. She smiled and started to walk to science class. Once she was out of sight I used my bionic hearing to hear Bree's conversation.

"Bree you were doing fine until yesterday. Your grades are becoming an A to a C. Also the pop quiz we had today you failed. Is something wrong." I heard Ms. Jackson say.

" It's just some family problems." I heard Bree say.

" Whatever it is I think you should see our school counselor. You're becoming very distant lately and not talking to much. Is it about you and Jannesa. Both of you were the bestest friends and now both of you never talk. Is there a problem?" Ms. Jackson asked. I heard Bree sigh.

"It's just. An old school friend of mine came back and he's basically Jannesa's boyfriend. So I went over to his house on Friday last week to do this tradition the Davenports do every year. I was invited to do this one. So when his dad was not there he and I talked and it led him into giving me a necklace and then next thing you know he and I were about to kiss but then his dad came in and we had to do the tradition. I stayed over because I live next door from where Chase is but it was already midnight. So apparently we both fell asleep in the couch,"

I heard Bree take a deep breath and continued," And then the next morning came in and his girlfriend came and stuff happened which I forgot and then after that he showed me his insane guitar collection. He then sang to me while playing guitar. After that we were hugging and then soon we were kissing and then his mom came in hugging me since she hasn't seen me in forever. After that an hour went by Jannesa came back to the house. We had a huge fight and now I'm stuck in this situation. Did I say to much?" I heard Bree say all of that. What she said made me realize something that I'm gonna do on our trip to Disney.

" Oh so you basically kissed your best friends boyfriend and now you guys aren't talking anymore because of a fight you and your best friend had." I heard Ms. Jackson say.

" Yeah pretty much." I came out of my hiding spot and started to get closer and hid behind something close enough to see what they were doing. Bree was sitting on a desk while Ms. Jackson was standing.

" I'm basically in love with my best friends boyfriend." Bree said and sighed.

**(A/N See what I did there.)**

" Well the only I thing I need to say is that just wait maybe one day he'll realize that you love him and something good might come out of it." Ms. Jackson said. Bree smiled and thanked her. I went it my locker as fast as I can and pretend to open my locker. I looked to see Bree walking in the opposite direction. I sighed and went straight to science class.

* * *

In science class today we dissected rabbits. It was so sad they were still living. I call that animal abuse since we had to kill them. Pretty much the rest of the day was fine if you include Bree ignoring me.

* * *

I head straight home after school today and went to my room. I went inside my closet and hit a green button on a wall hidden behind my shirts. I went inside my secret room to see pictures full of me and Bree as a younger kid, a TV some bean bag chairs, a couch we used to lounge on, and a mini fridge. No one has been in this room since I left. Me and Bree are the only ones who know this place.

I went out of the room and hit the green button again to close the door. I went downstairs to see Tasha with a tray of cookies.

" What's the occasion?" I asked warily.

" Nothing is up. If you include your father having a surprise for you, Bree and Adam." She said and put the cookies in a bowl.

" A surprise! What is it!" I shouted, leaning over the counter.

" You mister are gonna find out later but for now want a cookie?" She asked. I took 3 and head straight for the door just before I thanked her.

" Your welcome. Where are you going?" She asked.

" I don't really know maybe the park or something." I said and left the room.

* * *

Bree's POV

I head straight home after school today. I just can't stand to look at Chase. Every time I do I would just get butterflies and next thing you know I will be in Texas!

I went up to my room and looked out my window. I didn't want to go to my balcony because Chase might see me. His windows were open and I can see him go in his closet and into the secret room. I smiled softly. I haven't been in that room since we were both 14. I closed my window shut and went to my desk.

I pulled out my homework for today and started to work on it.

* * *

About 15 minutes later I finished and decided to go to the park. I went downstairs to only be greeted by mom.

" Hey mom." I said.

" Hey Bree. Where you headed to?" She asked.

" To the park. I need some time to think." I said.

" See you later Bree and don't forget you have to go to the Davenports about a surprise late." she said. I just nodded and head out the door.

* * *

I went to the park and saw that it was empty. I went to an empty swing set and sat in a seat, rocking my body back and forth.

" Bree c'mon please stop ignoring me." I heard someone say. I turned to my left to see Chase. I didn't respond.

" Seriously what did I do wrong. If I did then I'm sorry for what I did." He said. I stood up and started to walk away. I heard his footsteps chasing after me.

" Bree? C'mon you can't ignore me forever." Chse said. We both stopped walking. I turned and faced him.

" Yes I can Chase. By the way it's not you who's bothering me." I said. He placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked straight into his hazel eyes. They are so darn cute!

" Then who's bothering you? Bree I've known you since we were like babies. You can tell me anything." He pleaded. I sighed.

" It's Janessa okay. It's just she's all over you, you know. We were best friends. Now we aren't. She get jealous easily and she got jealous of us just hanging out." I said.

" Then what do you want me to do." He said. I stared deep down in his eyes.

" Kiss me like you mean it." I said breathlessly.

Next thing you know I felt his lips capture mine.

No One's POV

What they both didn't notice was a girl walking up to the park about to see what's happening between Bree and Chase.

* * *

**Oh my gosh I totally broke my promise of updating. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That's all I have to say. Oh and wait. I will be a starting a new story once this story is done so I will need OC's. So if you want your OC to be in my new story all you have to do is just fill out these questions. You can PM me or just review telling me. And wait I will need boys and girls I will take 10 boys and 10 girls just saying. You can also give me 2 characters. The maximum is 2 of course, you also don't have to do this. ****So here's the questions.**

**1. First and Last Name. She/He could also have a middle name:**

**2. Color Hair:**

**3. Eye color:**

**4. Skin Color. I'm not racist guys just to tell you:**

**5. Favorite subject:**

**6. Mom and/or Dad's name:**

**7. Parents Divorced?:**

**8. Height:**

**9. Age:**

**10. Do you want them to have bionics in the future:**

**11. Good or bad:**

**12. Do they play sports:**

**13. If they do what kind:**

**14. If they play multiple, what sports are they:**

**15. (For the girls) Cheerleader or not. I'm talking about the good ones, not the snobby ones:**

**16. Who's his/her crush:**

**I know that's a lot of questions but they are really important to the story guys. So I hope I actually get OC's and i'll see you guys the next time i update. Oh and also there's this cool website. You can watch movies for free, and if you want to request a movie all you got to do is just click the button request a movie. But some movies you can't watch on mobile only some. So here's the website**

**It's wetvallmovies dot weebly dot com.**

** . . Replace the dots with actual dots like this...**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me your OC's and check out the site. And if you're wondering if I have an account on wetvallmovies, yes I do. I'm called ninjagirl512. Also if you want to chat with some of us you can just hit the chat button and it will automatically take you to the chat room area. And I'm a mod so don't ever ever say bad things or break the rules. Like I said I hope you do check out the site. Also I'm looking for maybe a total of 42 reviews. Any number that's near that number will do fine. So bye and see you next time I update.**


	5. Who And Why Did They Do That'

**Hey guys! So I know you hate me and all but school started for me and last week I had no connection! Also plus me moving to a different school district and to a different house! I mean come on please spare me!**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also did you know that some schools give their students homework over the weekends. Well my school does! It sucks but I love it so yeah.**

**Also you should be pleased. I'm doing this over my free time. So thank me if you could. **

* * *

Unknown POV

I walked to the park to clear my mind. I walked through the playground and spotted a couple kissing. I couldn't tell who they were since it was already dark. I walked a little closer to see who they were. Bree and Chase. I gasped. My eyes started to tear up and one fell down my cheek.

Chase's POV

Me kissing Bree is so wrong yet so right. I tightened my grip in her waist and deepened the kiss. She put her hands in my hair, messing it up. I heard some rustling but I ignored it. Then I heard a small gasp.

I pulled away from Bree and looked to my left. I saw a girl about my age. Waist long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned olive skin.

" No no no no. Gianna it's no. I-it's not." Bree stuttered. She let go of me and ran up to her.

" Really! What kind of friend are you," Gianna yelled.

" I just we both. Look Gianna you can't tell anyone." Bree pleaded.

" I have to tell Jannesa. I just saw seeing my friend kiss my other friends boyfriend." Gianna said and looked at me and shook her head. She walked away leaving me and Bree alone here.

" Let's go Chase. Mr. Davenport has something to say to us remember." Bree said hoarsely.

" Yeah let's go." I said quit enough for her to hear.

* * *

The car ride home was very quiet.

" Hey did you know that Mr. Davenport has something to say to us?" I questioned her.

" Yeah. My mom told me before I went to the park." She said. I nodded and took my keys out. I unlocked the door and gestured for Bree to come in first. She went in with me behind her. Once I was inside I locked the door and went to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

Minutes later Adam came in with Mr. Davenport.

Bree's POV

" Okay guys. So the surprise is that you are going to Disney World in Florida. So since Adam's 18 he's going to be the adult and yes you have to share room." Mr. Davenport said.

" Who cares about sharing a room! We're going to Disney! Woohoo." Chase yelled. I smiled and started to jump up and down. I looked at Adam and he had a blank look on his face.

" Adam what's wrong?" I asked.

" Mr. Davenport I have to share a room with them! C'mon Mr. Davenport it said in one if Bree's girly magazines that a girl should never share a room with a guy." He said to Mr. Davenport.

" Adam. That's for girls. I sleep in the bedroom while you 2 sleep in the living room." I said while gesturing with my hands.

" What no! I'm not sleeping next to Adam!" Chase yelled, while stopping his victory dance.

" Okay then. Sleep in the bathroom." I said in a low tone.

" Fine but Mr. Davenport you have to get a place with 2 or even better 3 rooms." Adam said.

" If I find one I'll pay for it and your food." He said. We all started jumping up and down screaming in laughter and joy.

Adam got a little to exited and started to shoot plasma grenades.

" Not again." I whined. The rest just laughed.

* * *

The next day was a total disaster. Here's what happened.

-Earlier in the Morning-

I woke up, changed into my clothes and went upstairs. When I got off the elevator I slipped and fell to the floor and groaned. I heard laughing and looked to my right to see Adam and Chase. I instantly stood up and used my super speed to tie their shoe laces fast enough for them not to see me. They both looked at each other and ran but with tied shoe laces it was a complete disaster. The tripped and went face flat to the floor.

" That's what you get boys. Next time you do it, it'll be worse than this." I said and walked to the kitchen to see Tasha.

" Hey Bree, what was that noise I heard earlier." She said while placing the eggs in the plate with bacons and handing it to me.

" It was Chase and Adam. They made a trap and I slipped in the floor. So me, with super speed and agility, I tied there shoe laces together without them noticing and they tried to run but ended up tripping and falling face flat on the floor." I said and took a piece of bacon and plopped it in my mouth. Right when I said that they both came in with a mad look on their face. I smirked.

" Guys if this is how you act in the trip. I don't even know whats going to happen." Tasha said.

" Whatever is going to happen, it's going to be a disaster." Chase said and I laughed along with Tasha.

" Hey when are we going to Disney that is my question. Since Chases's birthday is coming up next week." I said.

" I don't know guys. Hey why don't you bring Leo with you guys." Tasha said.

" WHAT!? NO!" Chase, Adam, and I yelled.

" Guys. You know Leo needs to get out of this place." Tasha said.

" Yeah but this is a tradition. We would always do something crazy in these days without Mr. Davenport, Tasha." Adam said.

" Adams right. We would never ever bring a person with us. We understand that Leo doesn't really get out of the house, Tasha. But if Leo's there. It won't be like a tradition anymore." Chase said.

" If we bringing Leo we would be breaking our tradition." I said.

" Guys seriously bring Leo. It would be like you guys bonding with each other." Tasha Sadi seriously.

" Fine. But if he gets in trouble just once we're going to bring him back home here." Chase said. We 3 nodded.

" Well I'm off to school." I said and stood up. Chase followed my actions.

So that's what basically happened in the morning.

* * *

Chase's POV

Bree and I arrived at school at 7:30. It was very quiet since school didn't start until 8:45. Bree and I went to our lockers which were right next to each other.

" Hey I've got a plan. The night before we go on the trip we disconnect Eddy, then we can sneak out with Adam and leave Leo here." I said. Bree shut her locker and looked at me.

" Are you sure about that?" She questioned. I nodded.

" But we're not going to tell Adam. Who knows Adam might rat it out to Mr. Davenport. Also I'm going to cut all the files for this trip on Mr. Davenport's computer. But I have to put it in my memory first. So when Mr. Davenport found out that we left Leo he'll try to look for our rooms and where we're at." I said with a confident smile at the end.

" True, but what about our chips. Wouldn't he track us with that." She said while looking at me. I nodded.

" Yeah he will. Wait I know. When we were young Mr. Davenport made a block chip. Signaling that if anyone wanted to capture us or track us down he would activate it by one small remote. So we'll do that. Also we have to super speed to Florida which will take about a minute." I said. She nodded. We don't hae Leo at all. We love Leo since he's our step-brother. But bringing him to this kind of trip is just not right, we don't even know whats going to happen if Leo's there. Wait our phones! Who cares. We can just leave them behind and get 2 phones. One of my favorites of being the son of an inventor. Not to brag or anything.

* * *

Adam's POV

School went by fast today. Leo, Chase, Bree, and I went home after school. Once we went inside it instantly smelt liked cookies I looked at the counter and saw cookies.

" COOKIES!" I yelled and ran over and started to stuff them down my throat. I felt a gust of wind but ignored it. I looked down to see that the plate of cookies are gone. But where'd they go?

I turned around to see Bree holding the plate of cookies.

" Bree the cookies." I said while trying to reach them but she used her super speed to run.

" Seriously Adam the first thing you see when you get in the house is cookies. Do you remember something else?" She asked. Was it..no it's not. What about the homework.

" Homework?" I asked to see if I would get the answer right. They both shook their heads. What was the answer?

" Remember the trip to Florida. You should start packing." Chase said. I groaned.

" I don't wanna pack though." I said.

" Fine then. Chase and I can just go together and leave you here alone." Bree said. What no!

" What!? NO! I wanna go. Fine pack for the trip. Leo can you help me. After I can help you to." I said and Leo nodded. When I exited the room I thought I saw Chase and Bree smirking but I just ignored it. It's probably about my cookies. HEY MY COOKIES! Nevermind i'll get my cookies later.

* * *

Bree's POV

Today at school mostly all my friends gave me the cold shoulder and would never talk to me except Caitlin. At least I had someone to talk to.

After what happened in the living room, Chase and I did our homework on the couch.

" I don't want to do this homework it's so hard." I groaned and fell back into the couch.

" Bree this is easy how can you say that this is hard." I heard Chase say. Ugh I wish I had super smarts like him.

" Chase. You're the smartest person in the world. Heck, your the smartest person in the universe." I said while sitting back up.

" Fine. Give me your paper." He said. I gave him my paper and he scribbled some answers and gave it back to me.

" Sweet! Thanks you did my homework for me." I said happily while placing it in the folder and putting my binder away. I heard Chase's phone ring. He took it out.

" Who is it?" I asked.

" It's Janessa. She's asking if she wants to hang out this Friday." He said. I frowned slightly.

" I'm telling her no since we're leaving anyways." He said. I smiled softly. I super speed to my room and hung my backpack up and supper speed back to the living room.

" So is the plan going to work?" I asked. Chase looked at me.

" Yeah it's going to work I did all my calculations." He said. I nodded and scooted closer to him.

" Chase?" I asked.

" Yeah." He said.

" These past weeks. I-it's. We did things a-" I was cut off.

" Yeah kissing." He said. I blushed lightly.

" Y-yeah kissing. What does this, you know, make us. You came back years later after you left. And, and then you got reunited with Janessa and then things got wild. We met again and then we ki-". I then felt something on the back of my neck and I passed out in Chase's arm. The last thing I heard was Chase yelling my name.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys forgive me so much. I've just been caught up in school work and I lost the USB for this story but I found it! So yeah. And if you read my new story at the end I talked about this guys named Billy and I totally fell for him. If my mom was reading this, she would totally ground me for life. So yeah I didn't go to school today because I was sick like you know coughing, stomach ache, bad headache. So yeah. Also I will try to update every 2 weeks. I'm not going to promise anything though. And that's about it. Bye guys I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see well cyber see like you know on the Internet on fanfiction. Nevermind. Bye bye bye bye bye. I will type more again byeeee!**


	6. Our Little Baby Boy

**Hey guys so you know the new ios7 yeah. Well I got it on my ipad2 and iphone4s and let me tell you. It's so cool! You don't have to pay or anything. If you want to know more just go to youtube and type in how to download ios7 to your apple product. I don't think it's on the Mac laptop. But oh well. I am not sponsored or anything. I just wanted to tell you guys. **

**So guys. I bet you all were at the edge of you seat for the last chapter. So...yeah I got nothing else to say but hope you enjoy!**

**p.s. The intro was a long time ago like a month**

* * *

Chase's POV

I looked up to see no one. Bt then I looked at our backyard and saw something move from the bushes. I instantly got up and ran over the bushes to see the hooded figure about to jump into someone else's but I run so fast but not as fast as Bree and caught up with this person.

" Who are you, and what did you do to Bree?" I said while constraining her.

" So this is how you treat your own girlfriend?" A girl's voice said. I let go, turned her around and took off then hood. It was Jannesa.

" What did you do to Bree?" I asked again.

" I zapped her with a laser. Don't worry she'll wake up later. Now I heard someone say that she saw you and Bree at the park kissing. And some or place. Want to explain that to me." She asked angrily. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied.

" Why are you lieing to me." She said. How does she know.

" I'm not." I lied again. I don't know what to do know. She sighed and took out her phone. She did some tapping then a video started to play. I noticed that it was Bree and I at the park. It was that day she told me why she was ignoring me.

When the video ended Janessa was standing in front if me with tears in her eyes.

" Why?" She said.

" Janessa you don't know my relationship with Bree." I said.

" I've known Bree for 3 years. I would know if she would do this. But this is proof that she actually betrayed me." She said. Does she not remember.

" Remember I've known Bree since she was only like 2 months. Look Janessa you're a great girl and everything bu-" She cut me off.

" I thought you loved me!" She said.

" I do love you!" I said back to her. It's true but I did love her but I don't love her as much as I love Bree.

" Then why were you kissing her!" She yelled to me. She was crying now.

" Because I...I still love her." I said and sighed. I do love Bree. Janessa was just another person for me to forget about Bree.

" We're done" She said and walked away. I felt a gush of wind from my right side and turned to see it was Bree.

" Hey what happened in there?" She asked.

" Jannesa happened." I said.

" You broke up with each other?" She asked. I nodded. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

" I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I never should've interfere." She said.

" No Bree. It's not any of your fault. I-" She cut me off.

" I'm sorry Chase. This is all my fault. Goodbye Chase." Bree said softly. She then cupped my face with her right hand and kissed me softly. She pulled away and went back home. I just stood there on that spot and watched her walk away."

* * *

" Daddy continue the story please!" Trinity asked. I sighed and chuckled. Trinity was always the eager one.

" Tomorrow ok. You guys got to go to sleep because of school. Which reminds me. Did you or did you not do your homework?" I asked sternly.

" Daddy remember you told e that I could do it tomorrow at 8 since I'm still in Kindergarden." Kiley said.

" Yeah I know but Trinity you have school tomorrow and it's October. Which means it's the second week of pre-school for you." I said.

" Yes dad I did my homework. If you want proof just go to my desk." She said. I nodded.

" Goodnight girls. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." I said and closed the door to their rooms.

I went to the kitchen.

" Hey how are the girls?" She asked me.

" They're going to sleep now." I said while wrapping my hands around her waist.

" Good. We need to tell them." She said.

" Yeah we do." I said while rubbing my hand on her little baby bump that's starting to grow.

" Yeah. A little baby boy." She said. I kissed her full in the lips.

" Yeah our baby boy." I said.

* * *

So guys. I hope you enjoyed. I know this was really short but it has to be short to follow the chapter orders. If I put 2 together it's not going to seem right. So bye guys and I hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way I just wanted to remind you that I will update every 2 weeks if you didn't know.

Dint start blaming it in me, blame it on my teachers who gives us homework over the weekends. Plus I joined jazz band minor and we have after school practices every Monday except on the Mondays where we don't have school.

Oh and remember my crush Billy. Yeah. Well apparently there's this other guy who's on my bus and we talk to each other a lot. His Names Logan. And the problem is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. I like him so much now. What do I do!? I am like literally screaming for help. Plus I always get flustered or blush when we talk to each other. Don't you just hate it when you like this guy but then there's this other guy that you like.

Welcome to my world folks.

bye


	7. This is What Life Really Is

**Hey guys. I feel so sad because this is the last chapter of We Meet Again. I bet you guys were wondering who those people were at the end of the story weren't you? Well if you want to know keep on reading.**

**I still feel so sad that im ending my first story all of a sudden. It's just school, boys, homework. A normal girl's life. So yeah I'm sad. But be happy I still have my 2 other stories to finish. But I had to end this story because I have a lot of stuff.**

**Also we did this club picking thing and its for after school. Also tomorrow I am having a Jazz Band Minor and I come home at like 5:15 because of the bus route. **

**Also I would really appreciate it if you go to my instagram account. I know I don't really post a lot of stuff but I will soon so please follow me on instagram. My account is maria_v513 also if you have a twitter I would be so happy if you'd follow me. beautylovemaria. So please follow me because I would message you or say that I would post a new story soon and need new ideas. So please follow me and I will follow you back.**

Bree's POV

I smiled and rubbed my small baby bump.

"A baby boy." I said.

"Yeah, a baby boy." Chase said.

" 3 children. Are you going to be okay with this Chase. I mean we have little toddlers in the house and then there will be another child. Can we handle this?" I asked.

"Bree stop worrying. Everything will be fine. By the way we didn't tell them yet that you are having a baby in less than 8 months." He said while drinking a glass of water. I just smiled.

"What were you doing in their bedroom that took so long?" I asked.

"Bedtime story. I was telling them how we met and had our fights when we were young but worked all out." He said.

" Did you tell the part about us getting back together and then Janessa being an android after all?" I asked. He gave me an unsure smile."

"Chase. You need to tell them. Plus I could hear them whining on that you should continue your story." I said and we both laughed.

" Fun times when we were young." He said. I nodded and mumbled a yeah.

" I'm sleepy. Goodnight Chase." I said and pecked him on the lips then went upstairs. I checked the girls bedroom and saw that they were all asleep. I smiled and went to bed waiting for Chase to come in.

About 5 minutes later he came in and sat next to me on the bed.

" Are you ever going to continue that bedtime story?" I asked him. He chuckled.

" Yeah I will. They were so eager to know. They were like Daddy continue the story continue the story! Gives Me A headache." He said. I giggled.

" It's your fault that you started to tell them that story. Wait what part are you in though?" I asked.

" The part where we started to ignore each other again and telling you that Jannesa broke up with me." He said. I nodded.

" Well time to sleep. Goodnight Chase. I love you." I said and laid back down while closing my eyes. I felt his arms wrapped around me.

" Night Bree. I love you too." He said. And we both fell asleep...

* * *

**Kill me now. It's a very crappy ending and it's the last chapter. Plus it's very short. I know I know. If you want a sequel all you have to do is just review saying you want a sequel. If I get a lot about 10 I would totally write a sequel for you guys. So keep an eye out for that.**

**Also I just wanted to say my flash drive for my story A Start of A New Life. I kinda lost it somewhere in my room. So that story will be on hiatus until further notice.**

**Also It All Started With Coffee. Will be continuing it's just that I need to do some Things. So don't worry if you don't see that continuing or anything it will be continuing. **

**So bye guys. And please. If you want me to write a sequel you know the drill. **

**For my first story I would've thought that it would be long an apparently not. **

**So yeah. See you guys when I write the sequel. Well if you do want me to write the sequel.**

**-MyLifeofWriting**


End file.
